Hazlo por ella
by CerridwennBlessing
Summary: ¿Qué tan lejos puede llegar un hombre para proteger aquello que ama? Es capaz de dejar todo de lado, sólo para hacer feliz a la mujer que juró proteger. Dos caballeros comparten una misma misión, y el destino los unirá en ella.


Jamás cambia. Quiero que cambie, pero tengo miedo de que si lo hace, las cosas empeoren. No quiero eso. Pero tampoco quiero lo que tengo ahora.

Me levanto, como todos los días, cuando sale el sol. No tengo mucho tiempo para descansar, tampoco lo necesito. Ella, en cambio, sí lo necesita. Duerme, como siempre, hasta mediodía, a pesar de haberse ido a dormir pocas horas después de que el sol se puso. Tomo todo lo que necesito para pasar el día: mis armas, mi armadura. Cosas opcionales como los Talismanes de Lloyd. Cosas esenciales como la Mano Negra y los Orbes Rojos.

Lo que hago puede describirse fácilmente como "despreciable". Uso los orbes cuando siento que hay alguien cerca. Cruzo la barrera entre mundos y me encuentro en el mundo de ellos. Siempre cambiantes, esos mundos. Nunca hay dos iguales, nunca hay personas iguales en ellos. Pero yo siempre soy el mismo allí dentro. Siempre soy el mismo caballero, el mismo hombre, el mismo espectro. La misma mano negra se lleva sus Humanidades. La misma daga frena sus ataques en seco. La misma Iaito se cobra sus vidas.

La cosa se repite varias veces, siempre variando. A veces obtengo muchas Humanidades, otras veces pocas. Esos días en los que obtengo bastantes Humanidades son mis favoritos, puesto que puedo volver a casa temprano y estar con ella antes de que se vaya de nuevo a dormir. Pero no se engañen, no es como si nunca pasáramos tiempo juntos. A veces ella me despierta en medio de la noche y se mete conmigo en mi cama. Continúa durmiendo plácidamente mientras yo salgo a invadir a otros. Cada tanto, Oswald me advierte sobre las acusaciones. Yo respondo pidiendo la absolución, para que no necesiten venir aquí. A veces, cuando me quedo aquí, vienen otros espectros como yo, buscando mi Humanidad. Pero nunca la consiguen, por nada del mundo pienso soltar ésta Humanidad. Por obtenerla he pecado. Por obtenerla he venido hasta Lordran. Por obtenerla, cientos de personas se han vuelto Huecos ya. Pero nunca es suficiente, nunca termino de curarla. La Humanidad desaparece rápido en ella, la locura consume su pequeño cuerpo con una rapidez descomunal. Por eso salgo a cazar, para que ella nunca corra ese destino.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que todo empezó? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que recibimos la horrible noticia de que ella estaba maldita con la Señal Oscura? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasé planeando sacarla del Asilo? ¿A cuántos Huecos me enfrenté para escapar de allí? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasé en otros mundos, recolectando Humanidad para ella?

Yo no estoy marcado por la Señal Oscura. Yo sigo vivo. No necesito esas Humanidades, no me importarían en lo absoluto si no fuera por ella. Ella es muy débil para obtenerlas por sí misma. Cuando es humana, es vulnerable a los invasores como yo... Pero tengo la suerte de que su alma es tan débil que siempre puedo protegerla, de una forma u otra. E incluso si yo no estoy, tengo esa señal de invocación... Sí... La de él, el Caballero de las Espinas.

Kirk, recuerdo ese nombre, puesto que es el único que me entiende. Ambos peleamos por el bien de alguien más, ambos estamos aquí luchando por conseguir Humanidad, pero no por nuestro bien, sino por el de aquella chica a la que deseamos proteger con toda nuestra alma. Nuestro duelo, no recuerdo cómo inició, pero recuerdo que terminó en empate. Ninguno de los dos podía derrotar al otro, así que decidí, por primera vez, hablar con mi oponente. Le dije que sólo quería la Humanidad, y que me iría si me daba al menos una. Él me respondió que buscaba lo mismo, así que no podíamos llegar a un acuerdo. Nos pusimos a hablar entre los dos, y al revelar que nuestros intereses eran los mismos, acordamos invocarnos el uno al otro cuando hiciera falta, y repartirnos la Humanidad después. Nos dimos un saludo y volvimos a lo nuestro.

Llamé a Kirk por primera vez al enterarme que alguien en el pacto del Señor de la Tumba había infestado mi mundo. Estaba defendiéndola a ella con todas mis fuerzas, así que no podía ir a por el invasor. Y entonces lo recordé, y con nuestras mentes en sincronía, lo traje a mi mundo. Nuestra fuerza combinada fue más que suficiente para terminar con la invasión. Y gracias a Kirk, puedo seguir viviendo en paz con ella.

Cuando estoy cazando a los demás, nunca puedo alejar de mi mente la imagen de ella. Cuando estoy agotado, cansado, herido o sin fuerzas, recuerdo que ella es la razón por la que inicié todo ésto, la razón por la que vine a Lordran. Me recuerdo a mí mismo que todo lo que hago, lo hago por ella, porque ella es todo para mí. Es lo único que me queda en el mundo, es la única pizca de felicidad a la que aún puedo aferrarme. Es lo único que me recuerda que todavía no he muerto, por más que ella lo haya hecho hace mucho. Yo me pregunto cuánto tiempo más duraré sin la maldición, pero recuerdo que si la llego a adquirir, necesitaré aún más Humanidad. Aparto ese pensamiento de mi mente, y sigo luchando por ella.

Hoy junté una cantidad absurda de Humanidad, así que invité a Kirk a pasar el tiempo. Lo invoqué a mi mundo y cenamos juntos, le presenté a ella y parece que se llevan bien, lo cual es bueno. Estoy seguro de que Kirk y yo seremos buenos compañeros en los días venideros. En la noche, cuando ella ya se va a dormir, Kirk me lleva a su mundo para que yo conozca a su protegida. Al verla, me encuentro con una mujer unida a una araña gigante de la cintura para abajo. Su apariencia, por más que sea inicialmente extraña, irradia la misma aura de fragilidad que ella tiene. No puedo mirar a la mujer por demasiado tiempo, luce igual que ella en cuando la encontré en el Asilo. Kirk y yo nos quedamos un rato charlando, le doy un par de mis Humanidades para que sepa que también deseo ayudar. Él me desea suerte y regreso a mi hogar, con ella. Nos acurrucamos juntos en mi cama y nos quedamos dormidos.

Me despierta un ruido extraño. Alguien golpea a la puerta de mi hogar. Cuando lo abro, una cuchilla me atraviesa el estómago. Veo frente a mí a un soldado de la Luna Oscura. Me atrapó sin mi armadura ni mis armas, pero aún estoy dispuesto a pelear. Sin intentar sacar su espada de mi cuerpo, extiendo mis manos hacia él y comienzo a estrangularlo. Soy más alto y más corpulento que él, así que no logra defenderse de mi extraño ataque, golpeándome los brazos desesperadamente. Al ver que ahorcarlo tarda mucho, tuerzo mis manos un poco, aplicando la fuerza necesaria, y quiebro su cuello. Su cuerpo se desvanece pronto, junto con su espada, pero mi herida sigue ahí. Siento mi cuerpo debilitándose, mi visión oscureciéndose. Antes de que todo se vuelva negro, escucho cómo ella corre hacia mí y grita mi nombre. Intento decir el de ella, pero las palabras no salen de mi boca. Finalmente, todo queda en silencio, y sólo hay oscuridad a mi alrededor.

Siento una calidez extraña a mi alrededor, como si estuviese junto al fuego. Por más que lo intento, no soy capaz de abrir los ojos, ni de emitir sonido alguno. Una mano suave me recorre el rostro, acariciando mis facciones con delicadeza. Luego, la mano descansa en mi mejilla y se suma otra mano más, en la mejilla opuesta. Un extraño sentimiento recorre mi cuerpo, y vuelvo a abrir los ojos. La veo a ella, frente a mí, con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, ella me abraza con fuerza y dice mi nombre algunas veces, aunque es complicado entenderle entre llantos. La rodeo con mis brazos, está temblando como una hoja. Cuando nos separamos, miro a mi alrededor. Estamos en casa, con una hoguera encendida a un costado. Las mismas hogueras que usan los no-muertos para regresar cuando los "matan". La miro y ella me sonríe. Me dice que, cuando quedé inconsciente por el golpe, ella usó su Señal Oscura sobre mí y me pasó su maldición, salvándome de la muerte.

Pensé en enojarme por ella, pero me contuve. No, no podía culparla por querer salvarme. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no? ¿Dejar morir a la única familia que le queda? Dejando de lado que ella no tiene forma alguna de conseguir Humanidad, soy el único de nuestra familia que sigue vivo, que no se ha vuelto Hueco. Soy el único que le mantiene los pies en la tierra, y evita que se vuelva loca por la soledad. Pero, para mí, ella es lo mismo. Por eso he luchado tanto, y por eso seguiré luchando. Soy un no-muerto ahora. No temo a las garras de Nito, no temo a nada. Todo aquel que se interponga en mi misión perecerá.

Kirk y yo fuimos de caza de nuevo, juntos. Pudimos recolectar una cantidad enorme de Humanidad, mientras le expliqué a Kirk la situación que me llevó a convertirme en no-muerto. Luego de eso, hablo con Oswald para conseguir la absolución, y sigo con mi vida. Kirk me cuenta que por primera vez en un largo tiempo, un no-muerto lo derrotó. Ha sido una buena pelea para él, así que piensa entrenarse e intentar la pelea de nuevo en algún momento. Pero no ha olvidado su misión, por suerte. Seguimos cazando y regresamos con nuestras protegidas. Me recuesto al lado de ella y me quedo dormido una vez más.

Han pasado varios días, Kirk volvió a luchar contra ese no-muerto, pero fue derrotado de nuevo. No logra entender qué hace mal, si hay una falla en sus estrategias. Trato de convencerlo de que no es su culpa, que debería seguir fiel a su misión y recolectar Humanidades para Quelaan. Luego de un rato, él logra calmarse y continuamos con nuestra cacería. Noto su estado deprimido, y realmente me preocupa. De regreso con ella, le comento de la situación de Kirk, y ella expresa su descontento con todo. Me pregunta si no podemos aliarnos contra él, pero le recuerdo que durante la invasión de otro mundo, no somos capaces de invocarnos el uno al otro. Ella se muestra triste, pero la calmo y nos disponemos a descansar.

Otro soldado de la Luna Oscura vuelve a atacarme, pero ésta vez, lo tomo por sorpresa. Regreso a Oswald para pedir absolución, y aunque su tono de voz sigue siendo tan amigable como siempre, puedo notar su descontento por mi situación. Finalmente, me dice que el tipo de pecados que he estado cometiendo sólo pueden removerse cuando un soldado de la Luna Oscura los remueva, y eso sólo sucede al matarme. Ahora que puedo morir más de una vez, puedo empezar a "redimirme" de mis pecados... Pero perder no es una opción. Tendré encima mío cuantos pecados haga falta para protegerla. Al fin y al cabo, mis pecados no pueden afectarla a ella... ¿verdad?

Le pregunto al siguiente Luna Oscura si mis pecados afectan a los demás en mi mundo, y él me responde que no, que sólo yo soy buscado por el pacto. Como recompensa, le permito matarme una vez, y él se marcha contento. Reúno un poco más de Humanidad y regreso a casa. Hace mucho no he tenido ningún problema de Humanidad, a pesar de haberme vuelto un no-muerto yo mismo. Ella es la única a quien la maldición afecta de ésta manera tan horrenda. Pero no importa, puesto que seguiré luchando por ella.

No he visto a Kirk desde hace mucho tiempo, y eso me preocupa. Intento invocarlo, pero no responde a la señal. Logro encontrar una brecha y entro a su mundo, guiado por un rastro de su espíritu. Llego a la guarida de Quelaan, pero no encuentro a Kirk por ninguna parte. Le hablo al piromante, Eigyi, si lo ha visto, y él me da una noticia que me hiela la sangre. Luego de perder por tercera vez contra el dichoso no-muerto, Kirk regresó decaído, medio muerto y al borde de convertirse en Hueco. Como no deseaba herir a nadie, se recluyó en una sección de la guarida, ahora tapada. Le pido a Engyi acceder, y me advierte que si las cosas se ponen malas, no tendrá objeciones en dejarme ahí dentro.

Encuentro frente a mí a mi amigo... O lo que queda de él. Está sentado al final del pasillo, mirando hacia la pared. No se mueve cuando me acerco a él por detrás, ni reacciona cuando pongo una mano en su hombro, cubierto de espinas. Un susurro sale de sus labios, pidiéndome perdón por haberle fallado a Quelaan. Finalmente, se pone de pie y se da la vuelta, mirándome. Me pide que cuide de Quelaan siempre que pueda, y además, me pide que le de fin a su miseria. Sabe que, siendo Hueco, no podrá ayudar a Quelaan nunca más. Comenta que le quedaba poca Humanidad, pero no iba a poder usarla en sí mismo, puesto que ya era muy tarde. Me da esa poca Humanidad y me ruega dársela a su amada, luego implorándome que lo mate. Kirk remueve su casco, y puedo verlo sonreír poco antes de que sus ojos se vuelvan completamente negros. En ese instante, lo atravieso con mi Iaito, dándole una muerte rápida. Y así queda él, sentado contra la pared del pasillo, sonriendo. Sonriendo porque sabe que, a pesar de todo, ha hecho feliz a la persona que amaba, aún si sólo fue por unos instantes. Le doy la Humanidad de Kirk a la frágil mujer, y veo cómo ella suelta algunas lágrimas, pronunciando el nombre de Kirk entre sus palabras ininteligibles. Una pequeña flama vuela desde el cadáver de Kirk hacia las manos de la mujer, y ella aprieta la pequeña flama contra su pecho antes de sonreír un poco. Miro una vez más hacia él y le sonrío, agradeciéndole por todo. Pero una vez de regreso a la calidez de mi protegida, me pongo a llorar a mi amigo perdido.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo ha pasado exactamente. Todos los días parecen iguales ahora que volvemos a ser sólo ella y yo. Cada tanto, soy acusado de un pecado nuevo, y otro Luna Oscura se aparece para pelear. Yo, como siempre, lo envío de vuelta a su mundo con algunas Humanidades menos. Trato de explicarle mis razones para cometer mis pecados, pero cada uno de ellos es igual: sólo quieren matarme, obtener su recompensa e irse. Pero no me importa, ya no. Porque seguiré luchando por la chica que he jurado proteger. Y si mi ánimo algún día flaquea, me recordaré a mí mismo quién soy. Soy su fiel caballero, y no permitiré que nada ni nadie se interponga en mi misión de hacerla feliz. Jamás me haré para atrás, ni dudaré de mi misión.

Porque albergo la esperanza de que, algún día, podré librarla de ésta maldición.


End file.
